


Cat's Meow

by thewriter



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: A series of "a day in the life" shorts from Taylor Swift's cats, Meredith Gray and Olivia Benson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A brief piece that popped into my head after watching Taylor Swift's latest music video.

My name is Meredith Grey, but you can call me Meredith. At the moment me and my companion Olivia Benson-Olivia, for short, are on the set of my mistress' latest music video (something humans watch for entertainment) hey, as long as I have my throw pillows and a spot to hang out I'm happy.

"This is so cool!" Olivia purrs her blue eyes bright with interest.

"Speak for yourself, Liv, I'd rather be on the couch at home." I grumbled, flicking my tail.

"Spoilsport." Olivia mutters as the humans continue to rush around and the sound of the set fills my senses.

I suppose my life in the limelight began with a Coca-Cola commercial with way too many cats! Thank God Taylor never considered getting that many and it was just me and Olivia-for now.

I crossed my paws.

Or perhaps I spoke too soon when sweet Buttons (she calls him Benjamin) came into our lives.

Oh joy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies, I'm home!" Taylor called cheerfully when she came back from another day of shooting her music video.

I sniffed as I followed Olivia towards the door to do my obligatory greeting. I admit I wasn't the most sociable cat, Olivia had me beat there, she was the one that like to snuggle and cuddle and purr continuously.

Not me, I liked my space.

I sniffed again, I smelled a cat.

Then it comes Taylor cuddling another ball of fluff and if I had been able to roll my eyes I would have. Even Olivia seemed a bit taken aback as Taylor placed the kitten on the living room rug.

We took our turns sniffing and nosing and the kitten batting at each of us with little white paws.

Cute. I thought absently. The little booger looked like he had fallen headfirst into a cappuccino and had the same facial features as Olivia and myself.

No relation, let me assure you.

"Well aren't you as cute as a button!" Taylor cooed.

I resisted the urge to hack up a hairball or roll my eyes.

"What do you think girls?"

Olivia was the first to start purring and made her way over to Taylor.

Traitor. I thought

As stated earlier in this narrative, Taylor called the kitten Benjamin Button a cute name to fit his cute smooshed face. Now if you'll excuse me I'm back to straighten my gorgeous tail which will probably be used as a tease toy for the next year (ugh!) Taylor may be simple and down to earth but she can definitely do glam, and Olivia and I definitely have to keep up with appearances. Someone better teach sweet Benjamin that if he's going to live in this house.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I'm going with this I may add more to it later, at least one more chapter.


End file.
